Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by smkbaby123
Summary: Companion Piece to "The Past Comes Back To Haunt You" See how life was like on Neverland with Dorothy, Peter, and Baelfire when times were much more simple!


**Hello everyone! My first of many one shots in this series, and I'm going to start off with a more fun one that I always wanted to do. This idea has been in my head for months and I was thinking about including it in a flashback but decided not to. This one shot takes place about a week or two after Dorothy arrives in Neverland. Thanks for the love and support and here we go!**

* * *

Dorothy was humming a tune under her breath as she sharpened one of her knives in front of the fire. The boys were all talking amongst each other, and Peter and Felix were whispering about something she didn't care to know about. The girl was still getting to know the boys and the island better with Peter's help. All the boys around her had been astonished at how merciful and somewhat kind Pan was being to the girl, he was never like that. Not even to Felix.

The boys, of course, thought Pan had some ulterior motive for his actions towards Dorothy. She had been sleeping in his bed since she got there, leaving Pan to a hammock. But some of the boys, the younger ones, saw something the others didn't. There was something about the look in Peter's eyes that stumped them; it was as if pixie dust started to work again. They needed to truly believe it to see it.

Blinky, one of Dorothy's close friends, felt a spark ignite in the world around them as soon as he saw Dorothy for the first time. She gave them all the one thing they had lost, hope. He could see in her eyes that she truly cared about him, about all of them. But, he could also see a hesitance and wariness that came whenever anyone asked about her past. It wasn't like she wanted to hide anything from them, they wouldn't judge her, but she was ashamed of what she had done.

At the moment, Dorothy didn't think she was good, and Blinky wanted to change that. When he started to nod off, Dorothy guided him over to where the young boy slept and tucked him in. "Alright, you sleep now. Goodnight, Blinky." She cooed and went to get up, but the lost boy grabbed her hand. He looked up at her innocently and asked, "Will you sing for me? I can't go to sleep without music." The girl then remembered that Peter hadn't played his pipes that night, so she nodded and thought of a lullaby.

_When all the world is a hopeless jumble_

_And the rain drops tumble all around_

_Heaven opens a magic lake_

_When all the clouds darken up the skyway_

_There's a rainbow highway to be found_

_Leading from your window pane_

_To a place behind the sun_

_Just a step beyond the rain_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

Dorothy stopped singing as she heard the light snoring of sleeping the Lost boy. She smiled down at him before walking away. As she made her way past camp, Dorothy noticed that most of the boys went to sleep as well, probably getting ready for a game the next day. The girl walked to the beach where she sat down on the sand and laid down listening to the calming sounds of the tide.

The girl gazed at the stars for a little while before she felt another presence on her left. She looked over to see Peter Pan laid down next to her, staring into her striking blue eyes. "What is going through that girlish head of yours right now?" He questioned her lightly, and Dorothy shrugged. She had been thinking about her old life in Kansas, and she admitted, "Just about life as a kid."

"What was it like? In an orphanage I mean. None of the boys here have been to one, and growing up I just kept to myself." Peter spoke, and Dorothy was a little thrown off. If the boys weren't at orphanages, why are they called "Lost Boys"? The girl sighed and wrung her hands while answering, "It's nothing special really. It's actually kind of depressing because the younger kids just cry all of the time and ask why their parents, for whatever reason, left them. The older kids who were still around panicked because we all had no idea what we were going to do when we couldn't stay at the orphanage any longer. The adults were nice enough, they gave us food and a place to rest after all. They could have simply thrown us all out on the street to die. It may be sad, but it makes you extremely grateful for what you have. I did have a dog, his name was Toto but he ran away. Anyways, I jumped around a lot growing up but I always found my way back to the orphanage."

Peter smiled at her as he stared at the beaming girl. There was something special about her, he could sense it. He decided to bring up how he saw her sing to Blinky. The girl whipped her head to look at him and started to apologize, "I'm so sorry if I crossed a line or something, he wanted me to help him fall asleep. I just sang him a lullaby." The boy put up his hands in mock surrender and replied, "You didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to know where you learned it."

"It was just something one of my temporary foster mothers would sing to me when I'd get scared. I guess it stuck." Dorothy admitted, not daring to look the boy in the eye. Peter wanted to see her eyes shining brightly back at him, and he gently took hold of her chin and tilted her head up before speaking, "Are you scared now?" Dorothy scoffed a little bit before cocking her head, "You don't scare me, Peter. You may surprise me, but no, you don't scare me."

The boy shocked her once again by asking to hear the rest of the lullaby. She glanced at him for a moment before smiling.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Way above the chimney tops is where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_If birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I_

Dorothy's mind went immediately to Oz as she sang, while Peter's went to Neverland. The two both had lived in different worlds before, where their wildest dreams came true. Dorothy was a hero and Peter lived in his youth for a very long time. The boy shook himself from his thoughts and stated, "So, since you have shown that you can really be a 'Lost One', I'm going to show you something." Dorothy quirked her eyebrow and asked in response, "What?" The teenage boy flipped his hand over and sat up as he stated, "This." Suddenly, a piece of chocolate cake appeared in his hand and he gave it to the girl next to him.

The girl smiled and laughed in disbelief of what she had just witnessed. Magic wasn't all about power, it could also bring joy. Dorothy took a bite of the delicious food as Pan continued, "On Neverland, you can eat as much chocolate as you wish and never get sick. All you have to do is think of something and it can happen. Neverland is the place where anything is possible if you just believe it." The girl looked hesitant for a moment before relenting, and Pan gave her a winning smirk. He could persuade her into anything.

Pan gave her a questioning look as she stood up, but Dorothy ignored him. All she wanted was to be fresh and clean and out of the tattered clothes Peter let her wear. In an instant, Dorothy was wearing a white dress made up of gossamer like fabric. The straps were beaded and shone in the moonlight as her hair was up in an intricate bun on her head. Dorothy's eyes went wide at the sight, as did Pan's. But, for different reasons. The girl was shocked that she could do something like this, much like the Wicked Witch, while Pan was taken aback by her beauty.

No girl had captivated Peter Pan's attention, ever. Except Dorothy. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to stay away from her. It was like a moth to a flame. Dorothy locked eyes with the boy and asked, "What?" Pan shook his head and stuttered, "Um, n-nothing. I just expected you to vanish into thin air or something." The girl tilted her head in confusion, something Peter had noticed and thought was adorable, wait...adorable? What was happening to him?

The girl realized what he was insinuating and stated, "I'm not going anywhere." The boy smirked as he thought of something and got up, "Good." As he got closer and closer to her, Dorothy's heart started racing. For a second, her eyes glanced at his lips, but just for a second. She didn't exactly know what this feeling was, but in the back of her mind, Dorothy knew she probably should be suppressing it. The smirk was still plastered on Pan's face as he threw Dorothy over his shoulder and dumped her into the water.

She gasped as her body hit the cool sea, and she instinctively closed her eyes. She let goddamn Peter Pan put one over on her, and she would get him back. One thing Dorothy was good at was getting even. As she came up for air, the girl could see the boy standing by the edge of the water laughing. This made her anger flare up, and she yelled, "Peter Pan, I'm gonna kill you!" At her rage, Pan actually looked a little scared.

Dorothy started to sprint towards him, and he took off back to camp. The pair dodged bushes, dream shade, and vines and made it back in record time. At that time of night, every boy was asleep. Pan accidentally tripped over a log and fell over, causing Dorothy to bump into him and falling right on top of him. The two started laughing, which surprisingly didn't wake anyone up.

A few minutes later, Peter walked Dorothy back to his room. Before Pan could leave, Dorothy spoke, "Hey, Peter. Thank you." The boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "For what? I didn't do anything." Dorothy noticed his modesty and wondered if he always had that trait, probably not. She shook her head at the boy and replied, "Yes you did, you gave me a home. That's more than I could wish for."


End file.
